Recently, wireless communication devices such as remote controllers (for body control modules (BCMs), or smart key systems (SMKs)), and tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMSs) have been widely applied to vehicles.
There has been an increase of using a single radio frequency (RF) module (integrated receiver system) for devices using the same frequency band such as a tire pressure monitoring device and a remote controller.
To this end, an integrated receiver system uses the same transmission frequency and data transfer rate as the tire pressure monitoring device and remote controller to receive signals therefrom and decode the received signals.